Encuentro (Across The Universe)
by Master Levi
Summary: Acompañen me en esta entretenida historia de amor donde se debatirán sucesos y controversias románticas, y una elección por concluir


- Across The Universe -

Parejas: Ereri/ Eruri

Anime: Sekai no OWARI

Los personajes mencionados en esta obra no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor. Esto no es más con que fines de entretenimiento; conlleva contenidos de sexo explícito no recomendado para menores de 18 de años, se recomienda discreción.

** Across The Universe (capitulo 1)**

_El _despertar, sentir los cálidos rayos de sol atravesando la ventana y tocando tus débiles párpados debido al sueño que se tiene la noche anterior mientras disfrutas de ese pequeño viento que se cuela tras las rendijas de esa ventilación te rozan tu piel, nada de eso es comparado... Miento; el tener estos bellos despertares solo son mejores si tu persona amada está a tu lado descansado después de una noche donde dominaron la pasión, la lujuria y el amor. Es cierto toda esa mierda mezclada jamás las podré olvidar.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, todo aquello que sentí alguna vez esos, pequeños placeres que para algunos parecía

insignificante para mi eran lo que me mantenían con más fervor, pero como soy un hombre tímido casi nunca lo doy a demostrar y me torno serio aún que por dentro este muerto de felicidad. Aquellas bellas caricias que Él me daba cada mañana para despertarme, definitivamente no los eh vuelto a sentir.

Aun que ahora esté con esta persona, aquellas emociones solo no regresan a mi, y aún no entiendo el por que; si "según" dentro de mi le amo tanto que estuve dispuesto a compartir el resto de mis días con el. Pero no es que me desagrade del todo solo que ¡Perdí las esperanzas de volver a encontrarnos esta vez!.

-Levi... ¿Me estas escuchando?- una voz de grueso parecer me hizo despertarme de mis pensamientos turbios

-Eh?, ¡Ah! Disculpa estaba distraído- dije un tanto sin emoción

-¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan distraído?- pregunto el Rubio mientras se acercaba a mi y posaba sus rosados labios muy cerca de los míos y sus ojos azules me miraban con suma atención - Será, ¿Anoche fui muy rudo contigo?- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona

-¡Tch!... No digas estupideces- dije mientras fruncía el ceño y le miraba con un cierto rubor en mis mejillas, el solo siguió sonriendo y me tomo del mentón profundizando un beso.

Terminado aquel beso de "Buenos Días" se ato su corbata ajustándola al cuello de su camisa -¡Bien querido me iré a trabajar¡- enseguida completo con esa frase.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama y me cambiaba la vestimenta

- Me temo que no cielo, tengo un desayuno de muy temprano con los ejecutivos- menciono el Rubio terminando de alistarse los zapatos

-¡Oh!... Bueno esta bien, ¿Para la cena estarás?- le hice el comentario terminando de cambiarme, me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, en ese momento sentí una brazo enorme cubrirme en mi totalidad el abdomen sorprendido mire al espejo y algo sobresaltado gire levemente mi rostro, y observe aquel sujeto sonreír

-Procura no extrañarme demasiado, Levi- ... Se aparto enseguida y seguía mirándome contento

- N-no digas estupideces, ¡mierda!- algo molesto le arrojé una pequeña toalla a su rostro, el solo me beso la frente y se despidió enseguida de eso salió de la habitación y se marchó

Mi rutina en realidad era la misma, fui a la cocina, tome una taza de café y prendí el televisor, solo miraba las noticias de la mañana, terminando aquello limpie la casa e hice un chequeo de las cosas que hacían falta en la casa; me aliste para salir de compras. Unos jeans, playera gris, mis tenis y eso era todo... Tampoco eh sido un hombre muy vanidoso.

salí de casa, pensando a que tienda acudir para la compra de mis productos... En fin iba tan distraído mirando las tiendas por donde pasaba, me coloque en una esquina listo a cruzar la calle para cuando el semáforo lo indicase, justo en ese momento que el semáforo señalo la luz verde para cruzar al extremo de la otra calle mire a una persona, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué dentro de toda esa multitud tuve que mirarlo a el?, a un joven de ojos verde Esmeralda, ¡Eso! Sus ojos me llamaron más la atención, nunca antes había visto unos ojos así, excepto a una persona, aquella de la cual hasta fecha había estado buscando.

Lo mire, pero lo que me sorprendo no fue el echo de haber prestado toda mi atención en el, sino que el contrario mostraba la misma expresión que yo y que mostraba más que nada un rostro sorprendido, pero feliz. En el centro de la calle nos topamos de frente sin decir nada, solo dejamos que la impresión nos dejara llevar, hasta que él movió sus labios y dijo...

-... ¿L-Levi-san - Mírame con asombro.

- Gomen minna-san pero hasta aquí les dejo con el suspenso! ^^ espero les guste... Apenas estoy iniciando y espero sea de su agrado este Fic que es un tanto dramático jeje, gracias por su tiempo... Nos vemos-


End file.
